The invention relates to the entering of data touch screen displays. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for entering text into devices using circular touch screen displays.
Modern electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, and even wrist watches utilize modern display systems that incorporate touch, or surface contact, to activate various control functions. While many of these devices have been increasing the display area and size, there are a number of devices that have limited display areas. These devices include wrist watches and other wearable electronic devices such as exercise monitors, blood pressure monitors, heart rate monitors, and the like. These devices have a much smaller display area and due to their small footprint, particularly if they are meant to be worn on the wrist of the user. Which makes entering data (or activating functions) much more difficult and cumbersome. In prior art devices, particularly the “calculator” watches, a “Siamesed” keyboard was attached to the watch, but these were also difficult to use due to small button size. The complexity of these keyboards added cost to manufacture and reduced reliability.
These and other limitations of the prior art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the following descriptions and a study of the several figures of the drawing.